Lo que nunca te dije
by Saint Lu
Summary: ¿Tu sabes lo que Seika le diria Seiya una tarde cualquiera por  medio de un carta?One shot solo para hermanos.


Este es un one shot basado en lo personajes de Masami kurumada sin ningún fin de lucro.

Solo para hermanos de hermanos ammm…

* * *

**Grecia 10 abril de un año cualquiera.**

_Querido hermanito Seiya:_

Te escribo esta carta porque creo que es hora de que sepas como me has hecho feliz, tanto como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo, me hiciste pensar en todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos y lo feliz que hubiera sido a tu lado.

Hace tiempo que no sabia de ti, nada, habías desaparecido de mi vida y yo no te recordaba.

¿Cómo, como pude olvidarte? Eras la razón de vivir para mí, el simple hecho de acostarte todas las noches, de sentir tu calor es lo más bello que he sentido, como para olvidarte.

Ese día que me encontraron en Rodorio, fue el mas angustiante y horrible de mi vivir ,porque sabia que te perdería ,después de años de no verte y sin embargo ,no podía hacer nada, sabia que no quería ir a casa sin ti y no podía detener el daño que te hacían y que por dentro me lastimaba como si fuera yo quien lo sufriera ,a pesar de que por mucho tiempo cada quien tomo caminos distintos y de que tu habías formado una familia con las personas del Santuario, te amaba como el primer momento en que te tuve en mis brazos ,cuando sentí tu respiración pequeña en mi rostro y eras la criatura mas frágil que existía.

Aun guardo vagamente recuerdos de los dos, me acuerdo de la fragilidad de tu cuerpo mientras nuestros padres no se encontraban, tenía que protegerte. Tiempo después fuimos llevados al orfanato. Éramos solo tu y yo, a pesar de mi condición, yo te protegía, tal vez ahora me sienta ridícula porque el destino ha cambiado los papeles y eres tu quien me cuidas a mi ahora. Aun recuerdo el conseguir algo para alimentarte o cada lagrima tuya que no podía detener explicando el porque estamos solos sin ninguna respuesta certera para calmar tu corazón, que hubiera dado por haberte llevado lejos de ese lugar y no conocieras lo que el mundo esperaba para ti, pero parecía todo estar escrito.

Jamás olvidare el día en que fuimos separados, jamás, porque arrancaron mas que a la persona mas cercana, sino a la que mas amaba, con la que jugaba y por quien hasta ese día, había velado, cada risa en el jardín, al jugar a castillos encantados con las sabanas de las camas y sabiendo que estarías a mi lado para no caer.

Te busque, lo juro, y si no hubiera sido por el destino, tal vez te hubiera encontrado y salvado de tu sufrimiento porque no imagino cuanto días estarías rogando porque apareciera y sin embargo, despertabas solo, a pesar de que Marín estuviera ahí no era lo mismo, tanto era tu deseo de verme que pensaste que ella era yo, quien lo diría.

Ahora que he recordado la gran mayoría de las cosas, lamento el tiempo que no estuve para ti, perdóname Seiya.

El fin de semana, me pediste saliéramos a divertirnos y mira que sorpresa me he llevado.

Esa tarde que estuve caminando contigo, pude ver con detenimiento tu rostro, vi el parecido de tu mirada con la mia, tan clara, y mi mente sabia que eras tu por quien yo confiaría todo.

Me pediste que subiera al carro, era tu primera vez conduciendo, dijiste que confiara en ti, así que lo hice, no importaba lo que sucediera estaba a tu lado y si la muerte nos sorprendía, no tendría miedo, te seguí a pesar de que la angustia se apoderara de mi, pues me aseguraste que todo estaría bien. Fuimos al cine después y llegamos bien, tú no querías pagar tu soda y la introdujiste a la sala, yo compre las palomitas y dulces, pero si pensar, en plena función escuche tu bebida al destaparse provocando la risa del mundo, risas que me recordaban que eras único. Comimos un poco de pasta y recordamos que era tarde, teníamos que volver.

Así que tomamos el auto y llegamos a casa, la cual habías destinado para mi, te tenias que ir pues ya te esperaban , en la que ahora seria tu hogar, yo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido pero entendía que era tu comodidad así que no pude pedirte que te quedaras y aunque me habías rogado por que viviera donde tu ,no quería molestar, así que preferí quedarme aquí, estaba feliz por ti , tu cara, al nombrarla era increíble por eso no me dolía tu felicidad y triste porque ya no podría cuidarte como lo había hecho.

Te extrañaba demasiado, mi sangre pedía no alejarme de ti, así que te abrace fuertemente mientras tu acariciabas mi cabeza, pero ya no cabías en mis brazos, tú cuerpo era el de un hombre y tu carácter seguía siendo de un niño, no quería decirte adiós, pero mi instinto fue soltándote lentamente y te dije te quiero.

Vi como te alejabas, otra vez, tu silueta desapareció en la noche, no podía hacer nada solo esperar a verte después.

Pero no quiero que olvides, que te quiero demasiado, eres todo lo que me queda y si te pierdo en una batalla voy a perderlo todo, no podre soportarlo, por eso te pido que no mueras, que des todo lo que puedas en cada momento, no te des por vencido porque yo te estaré esperando después de cada momento difícil para pasar mas tardes como las que este día me has regalado.

Hermanito te amo…

Atentamente Seika, la persona que siempre estará a tu lado.

Posdata: no cambies nunca tu forma de ser así como eres, eres increíble…

FIN.

* * *

Hola pues bien este es un pequeño shot para la persona a la que más quiero que es mi hermano y que me regalo una tarde bien bonita, gracias a quien también ha leído este relato y quiere igual a sus hermanos y a quien al igual que yo por ellos estamos dispuestos a todo...Gracias.


End file.
